Horny Halfbloods
by idiotic-wetdream
Summary: The Demigods want sex, now. Comments are appreciated, so are ideas or pairings.
1. Annabeth

Percy seemed to be becoming more attractive as the summer progressed, Annabeth thought as Percy stepped out of the water. It was barely July and Annabeth would be turning 16 in just a few more days. Her heart beat faster as he walked closer, he still couldn't see her. She was lying on a blanket in the early morning sun slightly sheltered by the tall grasses at the edge of the sound and truthfully she wasn't sure if she wanted him to see her.

She sat up, still hidden by the grass and her heart almost beat out of her chest. Percy wasn't wearing any swim trunks; he was perfectly naked and completely exposed to Annabeth's wandering grey eyes.

His dark hair was wet and his cock was far longer than she had ever expected any mortal's to be— at least 9 inches long and thicker than a sausage. She felt herself growing wet under her bikini bottoms and watched, mesmerized as Percy dried off and put his clothes back on. By the time he was gone she was a bit soaked in her own cum.

She picked up her towel and ran to the forest hoping no one would see her and stop her. By the time she got to the small opening of the cave, her head filled with thoughts of Percy's dick inside of her, she knew she would probably miss archery.

She slipped into the cave and turned on the battery powered lantern in the corner, and stripped off her clothes. She flopped down on her bed and pulled a vibrator out from under it, turning it on and pressing it against her.

She imagined Percy in her and switched to a big dildo, Pushing it inside of her and then slowly pulling it in and out moaning as she did it and felling her hips moving up wards.

"Percy, harder." She moaned as if Percy was there quickening her thrusts and groping her breasts as if Percy was doing it.

She began to orgasm, pushing the dildo in and pulling it out with the speed of a jet moaning and getting cum everywhere.

"God's Percy yes, YES!" she screamed and pulled the dildo out, stroking her pussy with her fingers and getting her hands covered in cum as she came down off of her orgasm.

She looked as her watch and was amazed to see how long she had been in there, she needed to get back to camp and take a shower before lunch.


	2. Percabeth

Percy

Percy had seen Annabeth that morning, watching him from the grass, but he didn't even try to cover up. He hoped that if she saw his cock she would want it inside of her. That night after the campfire he went up to her.

"Hey, sexy," Percy whispered from behind her, wrapping his arms around her torso and pulling the two of them to a more secluded area.

She turned around in his arms to face him, her breasts popping out of her low cut shirt. She reached a hand down into his sweat pants and put a hand on his cock, he went hard immediately.

"Hey Sexy," She whispered back.

"Woah, woah, woah," he said, "We shouldn't do this in public should we?"

"Okay, I know a place." She let go of his cock and took his hand, leading him into the woods and to a cave. A soft plush bead stood in the corner and Annabeth pushed him down onto it.

Annabeth stood up and looked down at him, still fully clothed but with his sweat pants tented up from his boner. She stripped off her shirt to show her black pushup bra, constricting her size D boobs.

Her thong peaked out from her booty shorts and Percy stared at her in awe. She turned around and pulled off her shorts so that Percy could have and unobstructed view of her uncovered ass. He slipped a hand down his pants and began to jerk off as she turned around, now dressed only in her underwear.

"Need some help, Percy?" Annabeth asked walking over and pulling off his sweat pants. She sat him up and pulled him to the edge of the bed, spreading his legs and beginning to blow his hard cock. Almost immediately her mouth filled with cum, she swallowed and Percy moaned loudly. His pleasure began to make Annabeth wet and she slipped a finger into her pussy.

She then pushed him back down onto the bed and pulled his shirt off. Percy sat up and unclasped her bra, groping, licking and sucking on her huge breasts as she moaned.

He pushed her down on stripped off her thong beginning to eat her out as she moaned above him, hands on his head, messing up his hair and wrapping her legs around his head. When he was done they flipped around, Annabeth back on top.

She began to slowly lower herself onto his hardened cock until she had the entire thing inside her. She moaned and began to bounce on top of him. Annabeth's rounded breasts bouncing. Percy moaned and flipped her over, wanting to be on top. He thrusted his dick into her until both of their orgasms were over.

Then they fell asleep.


	3. Drew x Percy

Drew Tanaka POV

I get hornier when it gets colder. I don't know why but I just seem to want to fuck more when the weather is cold. The thing that sucks about that is that in the winter I have to wear more clothing to block out the cold and that makes masturbation so much harder. I have to either take off all of my cute layers or I have to just stick my hands under them and that's a total pain.

It's also harder to find people to hook up with in the winter because there are less people at camp, but at least Percy's here.

I decided to catch him by surprise, he always goes down to the beach at night and if he happened to catch me masturbating…

I went down to the beach at around the same time he goes every night. I positioned myself close to the sand dunes and shimmied my pants down to my knees leaving my thong on. I began to think of Percy, I had seen him in a wet pair of swim trunks once and just thinking about it I felt my thong start to grow wet.

I began to stroke myself through my panties and pushed my shirt up and began to play with my huge breasts. I wanted Percy's dick in me so bad. I heard someone coming down towards the beach and I opened my eyes to find Percy standing above me his huge boner visible through his jeans. I got wetter just looking at it.

"Hey, Percy." I said sexily.

He grinned down at me, his eyes wandering towards my breasts still covered by my bra.

"So, Drew, want to come back to my cabin? I've always wanted to fuck someone like you." He smiled down at me and I stood up and pulled my outfit together.

"Sure." I said sticking my hand down his pants and playing with his erect manhood.

He moaned slightly and I pulled my hand away, "Come on, let's go back to my cabin."

We walked back quickly and the second we got in there he began to take off his clothes until he stood naked before me his huge dick ready for me. I got down on my knees and pushed his cock into my mouth, thanking my mother for my lack of a gag reflex, and humming lightly on his cock as he moaned.

He came in my mouth and I swallowed all of it putting a finger his ass and my putting my other hand down my pants. I pushed him over to his bed and got on top of him giving him a kiss on his dick and looking up at him.

"You ready to be fucked like you've never been before?" I asked him.

"Yes." He said.

I stood up and began to pull of my shirt and pants leaving me naked except for my slightly small pushup bra that my breasts bubbled out from and my thong. He stared at me and wrapped a hand around his dick beginning to jerk off as I pulled off my bra and began to massage my huge breasts. Getting wet as Percy moaned from the bed, getting the juices from his masturbation everywhere. I tore off my thong and walked over to his bed. I began to lower myself over his dick and he reached his hands up at hive my breasts a quick grope.

I finally let myself down onto his huge warm dick, it felt amazing in my hot tight pussy and I began to bounce on top of him as he moaned.

"Drew! I'M ABOUT TO CUM!" he finally screamed and I bounced one last time on top of him before pulling out and having his juices squirt all over my breasts. I smiled sexily down at him and began to rub it around my breasts. He got out from under me and pushed my forward.

"Let's do it doggy style." I got down on all fours and cried out as he entered me, not even giving me a second to get ready. It felt good. He began to thrust and I kept screaming his name until he pulled out and I squirted juices all over him and his bed. He didn't seem to mind however because he pushed me down on his bed belly up and inserted his somehow still hard cock into me thrusting and massaging my breasts as I reached my orgasm.

As he pulled out I pushed his face down and commanded him, using some charm-speak, "Eat me out, bitch."

He began to lick up my cum from my pussy and slipped his tongue up inside me as I moaned and my hips began to shake. He finished my off and slipped his cock into me one last time before he pulled out and went soft.

Somehow, though, he knew I want done yet. Using his water powers he shot a stream of warm water up into my pussy and moved it around making me orgasm violently. He pulled the water out and began to use my cum instead, making it go back in me until I couldn't take it anymore. My hips thrust into the air and all the cum came out of my like a geyser.

By that point we were both done and we passed out right there in his cum covered bed. I snuck out around three am and went back to my cabin. I could masturbate to that for weeks.


	4. jason x Annabeth

Annabeth was horny again it had been about a week since she had fist had sex with Percy and she wanted more, but not more of the same. As she walked around the camp she looked for someone good to have sex with her. That was when she saw Jason standing alone.

"Hey Jason." She said coming closer to him and looking up into his eyes. Her push up bra was doing its job and she saw Jason's eyes stray to her breasts.

"Hey Annabeth, you need anything?" he asked, his face growing red.

"Yes actually," she said looking up at him and getting closer, "I need your dick inside of me."

He grinned down at her and led her off to his cabin, she adjusted her shirt so that her bra was falling down slightly and her hardened nipples were visible. He stared at them and she could see his cock mimicking her nipples in hardness.

When they got to his cabin she pushed him down onto the bed then stood off and stripped her clothes. When she looked back at Jason she could see his hands down his pants. She smiled at him and walked over, pulling off his clothes and tossing them. She leaned down over him and began to kiss him, hard, on the lips, not yet looking down at his hardened cock that she could feel between her legs. He groped her breasts and moaned into her kiss as she reached a hand down to stroke his cock.

She began to slip down his body kissing him and giving him hikies all over his neck. She finally got to his cock and gasped, it was even longer than Percy's and it was probably about ten and a half inches. She couldn't give him a blow-job, she needed his cock inside of her. She lowered herself down onto him and began to bounce much to the pleasure of Jason who moaned and called out her name.

He finally cried out, "Annabeth! I'm gonna cum!" She didn't pull out however and let his juices fill her up making him roll over so he was on top as she orgasmed inside of him. He pulled out.

"Annabeth do you want to keep going?" he asked.

"Hells yea!" she said gasping for air.

He summoned a ball of electricity and began to move it against her making her cry out at first but after a bit she began to buck upwards and Jason thrust his dick into her still tight pussy. He thrusted into her super fast and in no time at all Annabeth felt herself orgasm again. He didn't pull out and their juices filled Annabeth and she screamed in ecstasy.

Jason finally pulled out and they lay there in silence. Annabeth stroked Jason's cock as it got soft and Jason rolled on top of her feeling her huge breasts. When they both felt done Jason wrapped his arms around her, playing with her nipples, and they fell asleep after Jason whispered, "We should do this again."


End file.
